Bruises
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Set ten years after Hogwarts, Harry and Pansy meet in a rural coffee shop. "Potter?" She said, curiously. "Parkinson, long time, no see." "Graduation, wasn't it?" "It's good to see you're still beautiful." Pansy's face cracked into a smile.


**Hey, this is my first Harry/Pansy fic - since I normally write Dramione or Bluna. It's heavily based on the song Bruises by Train - which as soon as I listened to it, turned it into a Harry/Pansy scene :) But, you don't have to know it to understand this, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think we both know I don't own HP. If I did Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Luna would definitely be canon :)**

* * *

Harry Potter sat in the corner of a quiet, Muggle coffee shop in some small town. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, he just knew there were no witches and wizards harassing him for the first time in a very long time. Even this long after the war, people still came to him for the story. He wished they wouldn't.

He sipped his coffee quietly but his head jerked up at the sound of the bells at the door.

A petite yet curvaceous brunette walked in with two children. She was oddly familiar. Harry saw her face and realised.

Pansy Parkinson.

She ushered her children up to the counter and the woman came over to take their order. Harry frowned. He remembered Pansy being proud, confident, but this version seemed... hunched, forlorn - but the standard of her clothes hadn't fallen.

He'd stood up before he'd really noticed what he was doing. He walked over to the counter and handed the woman the money before Pansy could.

"I'll get that," he said and Pansy looked at him, startled.

"Potter?" She said, curiously.

"Parkinson," he replied. "Long time, no see."

"Graduation, wasn't it?" Pansy said and Harry nodded.

"It's good to see you're still beautiful," he said with a kind smile.

Pansy's face cracked into a smile. "I thought I was a pug?"

"That's what Hermione thought." He said and he picked up her tray. "Sit with me?" He offered, and she nodded.

Harry led her over to his corner table, placing the tray down and Pansy sat, lifting her daughter onto her lap. Her son walked over to Harry, placing his hands on his knees, and looked up at him with his mother's eyes but Draco's white blonde hair. Harry smiled and lifted the child up onto his lap.

"Are they Draco's?" Harry asked her, gently. He knew about their breakup.

Pansy nodded. "Caelum – he's five, and this is Carina, she's three." She said with a soft smile. "They've kept me going. It's been two years since he left me."

Harry gave her an apologetic smile. "I know, I'm sorry..."

"I'm not, he was being an ass." Pansy snorted. "But, it's glad to see you've got out of London. The Ministry have really been pushing you around, huh?"

Harry nodded and sipped his coffee, keeping a hold on Caelum. "Yeah, and I can't deal with people constantly wanting to know the story." The Ministry expected him to be an always perfect role model; he'd quickly got fed up with being cooped up and escaped out to the country, where he was now.

"You'd think everyone would know by now," Pansy commented.

Harry nodded, wanting to change the subject. He wanted to know more about Pansy. "Have you seen him?" He asked, referring to Draco.

Pansy sighed. "Not in years, he stopped owling me about seeing the kids after he met Astoria. How about her?"

Harry closed his eyes for a second. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened with Ginny. He thought it had been alright, maybe a little troubled, but not worth a divorce over. But she had. Five years ago. "No, but I've heard she's playing for the Holyhead Harpies with the _man of her dreams,_ Blaise Zabini."

"Funny, back then she said that about you," Pansy replied and Harry thought he saw a spark of the old Pansy in her eyes. Not the cruel one, the confident one, who stood up for her friends. "Hey, you'll never guess who I saw the other day – Theodore Nott, he's dating Daphne now."

Harry nodded. "I know. We're practically best friends now."

"Really? How did that happen?" Pansy asked curiously, sipping her drink.

"We work together; he ditched the dark arts to become an Auror instead. We got matched up once, and I guess we must have clicked. We work well together, better than I did with Ron actually."

"Oh," Pansy said. "That's nice – Theo was never a seriously bad guy. How are Ron and Hermione these days?"

"Ron's working with his brother George in the joke shop and Hermione's in Magical Law Enforcement."

"I expected her to continue with that ridiculous spew thing of hers," Pansy said, and Harry laughed softly.

"S-P-E-W," Harry corrected teasingly. "Hermione gave that up, she realised she was better placed in Law Enforcement."

"Has it really been ten years since I saw you?" Pansy asked, her fingers running through her daughter's hair, untangling it.

"It's weird how time flies," Harry replied and he gave her a smile. "It's really good to see you again."

Pansy nodded. "You too," she said. He liked spending time with Pansy. She didn't bring up their school years, ask about what had happened or even apologise. He didn't want her to. He didn't want to open those wounds again. He wouldn't be escaping anything then.

"Do you live around here?" Harry asked.

Pansy nodded. "A little way out of town, I bought an old manor house – I couldn't stand living anywhere near Malfoy Manor."

"Astoria's pregnant with his child, isn't she?" Harry asked, cautiously.

Pansy tensed slightly and nodded. "Yes, she's due in June. I read it in Witch Weekly. How about Ginny?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, nobody's mentioned it."

"Isn't Hermione pregnant?" Pansy asked, curiously.

"Yes, she's due any week actually – it's a girl, they're calling her Rose." Harry held Caelum more firmly on his lap as he was in danger of slipping off.

"He likes you," Pansy commented absently. "Normally he fights like hell when someone tries to hold him."

Harry smiled at Caelum. "Are you sure? He seems very well behaved to me. Aren't you, Caelum?" He said, ruffling the child's hair. Caelum let out a childish laugh and nodded.

Pansy laughed. "I never knew you were good with kids, I suppose you would be really."

Harry smiled. "It's fine as long as they like me."

Pansy smiled and she looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go," she said, the sadness clear in her voice. "I guess you'll have to go back to London…"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, sometime anyway." He said, and Pansy stood up. Caelum scrambled off Harry's lap to take his mother's hand.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Harry," she said, picking up her bag.

Harry stood up. "Actually," he said, "Would you like to come out to dinner with me sometime?"

Pansy met his eyes, startled, before she smiled. "I'd… Like that. Walk me home?"

Harry grinned. "Sure," he said and Carina held her arms up to him.

"She wants you to carry her," Pansy said, amused. Harry chuckled and he lifted Carina up into his arms. She was the spitting image of her mother. The same hair the colour of dark chocolate, the same slightly harsh face shape, but her eyes were grey. They weren't the cool gray that Draco's had been, they held the same emotion as Pansy's did.

"Let's go," Harry said and there began the walk back to Pansy's home. They talked absently about anything that crossed their minds until they reached the grand house.

Harry stood on Pansy's doorstep; the kids were now running around the house, and Pansy turned to tell him goodbye.

"I'll see you on Friday then, I'll pick you up here at seven," Harry said with a soft smile.

Pansy gave him her beautiful smile. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Until then," he said.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I thought you were brave, Potter?" She said and she moved forward, her lips pressing against his. Harry kissed her back gently. He wasn't going to rush this.

She pulled back with a slight smirk. "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

He chuckled. "Hmm… A while, Parkinson," he said and pecked her lips again.

"I'll see you soon, Harry," she said and gave him a small hug which he returned.

"Bye for now, Pansy," he said, and stepping back he apparated with a loud crack.

* * *

*Eleven Years Later*

Harry and Pansy Potter waited hand in hand while Carina was dragged by her brother onto the train. Carina couldn't bear to leave her little sister, Lily, behind again. Lily would be going to Hogwarts next year, and she was frustrated by the wait.

"I'll write every day, Lily! I promise!" Carina called as a guard shut the door. "I love you!"

Lily clung to her mother's free hand, waving frantically with the other. Carina was pulled away from the window by Rose Weasely and taken to the compartment they'd be sharing. It didn't seem to matter if this was Carina's third year - she always hated leaving her sister.

Harry looked at Pansy with a small smile. "I'm going to miss them so much, I always do," she murmured, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Same, it's going to be so quiet," said Hermione from next to them. She had Hugo held tightly in her arms to stop him from sneaking onto the train.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hugo can cause enough trouble," he said, and ruffled his son's hair.

Pansy laughed. "I guess Lily and Hugo will be seeing more of each other, no more princess games."

"Maybe he'll teach her how to fly. Well, as well as one can on a toy broomstick." Harry said, chuckling.

The train left the station with much waving and blowing of kisses. Pansy sighed, blinking back tears. "I love you, Harry Potter," she said, softly.

"I love you, too, Pansy Potter," Harry replied and gave her a gentle kiss which Pansy returned tenderly.

Harry lifted Lily up into his arms and Pansy's arm slid around his waist. They left the platform as part of a very happy family.

* * *

**Okay, so it's not very fluffy, but this song isn't either :) I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if the maths is right for when the kids go to school, I had it completely wrong before.**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
